


a good day for a swell date!

by raritysdiamonds



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-date jitters, basically cuphead/anyone you want with the relevant pronouns, doesn't have to be reader!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raritysdiamonds/pseuds/raritysdiamonds
Summary: Cuphead's never been the type to get all dizzy over a dame...but he's also never met anyone like her before.





	a good day for a swell date!

**Author's Note:**

> A silly lil birthday gift for the lovely [shockbutt](http://shockbutt.tumblr.com), inspired by our mutual love of this cupface lol ^w^ this is probably the closest I'll come to writing actual character/reader fic! But you can imagine the lucky gal as anyone, OC, canon, whatever~ hope you like and as always I'd love to hear your thoughts! <3

Cuphead was _not_ nervous.

He couldn’t possibly be – he’d fought the _Devil_ , for pete’s sake, what else did he have to be scared of? He wasn’t the type to get all dizzy over a dame; he wasn’t like Mugman, who dissolved into a blushing, stuttering mess when Cala Maria batted her eyelashes at him. He’d never really gotten it before - people were people, whatever their gender, species, size or likelihood of kicking your butt. Cuphead had never been shy about talking to any of them before.

But then…he’d never met anyone like _her_ before. Butterflies stirred in his stomach at the thought that she’d _be there soon_ , and he stopped pacing the hallway to glance at himself in the mirror. Same old mug. Maybe he should straighten his straw?

“Just be yourself, boy, and you’ll bowl her over,” Elder Kettle had told him. Cuphead wasn’t so sure about that, though – being himself tended to get him in hot water. For once, he really didn’t wanna have to fight her. Unless it was the kind of fight you did with your mouths…oh no, now he was _blushing_. He glared at himself, furiously rubbing at his traitorous cheeks with both fists so he’d look less like he’d stolen Chalice’s rouge.

“And maybe try not to gamble away her soul,” Mugman had added, playfully nudging him in the side. Cuphead had scoffed and stuck out his tongue – he wasn’t _that_ dumb. They’d stay far away from the casino, at least until maybe the third date. Maybe they’d stroll through the forest, or visit the carnival, or – whatever she wanted, he didn’t really care as long as he was with her. As long as he got to see her smile, hear her laugh, watch her big, beautiful brown eyes light up like he was the funniest, most fascinating fella in all of Inkwell. (And as long as they made tracks before Elder Kettle brought out the sippy cup pictures and he died of mortification.)

“You got this. _We_ got this!” he told his reflection, flashing himself a cocky grin and double finger guns.

There was a knock at the door, and Cuphead spun around so fast he stumbled and tripped over his own feet.

Oh well, his nose was red anyway – nothing he couldn’t bounce back from, the twinge of pain no match for the goofy grin growing across his face as he opened the door.

The moment their eyes met, he knew: this really was gonna be a great date, and then some!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feedback is always appreciated <3


End file.
